


Hold This

by JustAPotatoWriter (AwkwardPotatoWriter)



Series: Drabbles - YooRan [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Can pass off as platonic too, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Holding Hands, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, POV Second Person, POV Yoosung Kim, Romanctic Fluff, Yooran, i love these two so much, it's basically just fluff, self-indulgent af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoWriter/pseuds/JustAPotatoWriter
Summary: Maybe you just like to see Saeran flustered.





	Hold This

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this into a series of short Yooran drabbles because I need my daily dose of fluff.

You like how Saeran loses awareness of his surroundings when he’s reading. Stealing kisses and quick hugs is your favorite way of distracting him. But that’s not actually the best thing about it. It’s his reactions that you actually look forward to. They don’t change, and that’s the best thing.

They're always cute.  _Always._

“Saeran,” you call his name softly, not wanting to disturb him. He hums, but doesn’t turn away from the book. “Could you hold this for me a sec?”

He still doesn’t look, but he nods and holds out his hand. You smile, and holding back you giggles is almost impossible.

Slowly, and carefully, you slip your hand into his. His hand is warm, but his skin is a little rougher than you expected. Has he been neglecting your humble skincare advice?

You can feel his hand tensing up, and his eyes are no longer focused on the book. His face turns red, almost matching his hair. But even then, he manages to give an awkward smile—and he turns to look at you for a fraction of a second, but you don't mind that. You rub his hand lightly and smile back, and he turns his gaze away from you.

“Yoo—Yoosung…”

You wonder if he knows how cute he sounds.

You sit next to him, still holding his hand, burying your face in his neck.

“I might need you to hold on that for a little longer," you say, glancing at him to see his reaction. He's looking at your now-intertwined hands, smiling fondly as he caressed your palm. His grip tightens around your hand. He leans on you and murmurs. His voice is soft, and his breath tickles your skin.

“You turn the pages, then.”

_So cute…_

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback. I want to improve. T_T 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Kudos, comments, and your mere existence are all very much appreciated. ^^


End file.
